


The moment it all started

by wangxiantrash2017



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Against the Odds, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiantrash2017/pseuds/wangxiantrash2017
Summary: You wouldnt expect peter and wade to fall in love during their numerous patrols together, at least they didnt expect it. Once they realize, it seems it them against everyone not thinking they are good for eachother.Can they make it through all the critiscm?Featuring one friend who finally sees their love and encourages them.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spideypool
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of 3, please bookmark or remember to read the other parts!

It took 52 patrols with Wade, 52 for me to realize I was utterly in love with him. But who's counting? God obviously me. You would too if you were in my place.

Sighing as I wait on top of Wade's building waiting for him, for our 78th patrol together. I tell myself I will tell him on the 80th patrol but knowing me, I'll chicken out. 

I swear my spidey senses know how much I trust him because he can literally sneak up on me and I can never sense him. Just like now, when I feel his hand on my shoulder 

"Baby boy, I didn't leave you waiting long did I?" he says sitting down, not letting go of my shoulder along the way. "No clue, i've been zoned out for a while" I respond dumbly, because i feel like i have walked into a trap once he says "What's got my baby boys knickers in a twist" and I unconsciously say "You" Because of course i did, can i pass away please? Who will I invite to my funeral, hmmm. 

  
  


"Ah shucks, what have I done?" I hear him say light heartedly after I snap back to reality. How dare he be fine while i'm wallowing in self pity over my slip up?! You know what? Since he seems so carefree while I'm dying, I'm gonna throw out my plan and just go for it. That'll hopefully shut his loose ass lips. 

So I quite dramatically make a show of making eye contact with Wade and dropping my hand to his thigh. Thank god my mask hides the blush i currently feel burning my skin when i realize what i just did, and how thick and muscular his thigh actually is. 

"Um spidey babes im confused on what i did to deserve your beautiful hand on my thigh, i would like some clarification because white and yellow are giving me very different ideas" 

"What are they saying?" I manage to say through my embarrassment 

" Hmm yellow says you are so annoyed by me that you want to crush my leg, while white says it is a sexual thing. But like im tryna tell white that you literally always ignore my flirting so I know it isnt a sexua-" he manages to say before I stop his rambling by cutting him off to say " It is a sexual thing Wade" I say while also subtly squeezing his thigh. The way his face goes blank makes me want to jump off of this building and never return. 

Minutes pass, and I assume he is talking to his boxes because he looks spaced out. My hand is still on his thigh, unconsciously running my thumb up and down his thigh to calm me down. 

Finally hearing him groan " Baby boyyyy if you dont stop im gonna confess my undying love for you, which is actually undying because i can't die". 

"Please do, this will be really awkward if you don't like me back." I say with a sigh. He suddenly puts his gloved hand to my face, and my dumbass leans into the touch. "You best not be pulling my hand baby boy, love of my life, man of my dreams. Because I have liked you for a long time and I thought I was making it obvious and you ignored it because you don't feel the same, so speak now or forever hold your peace"

Turning my face into his hand in embarrassment, i say " If you saw my face when you flirt with me, you would know why i can't say anything back, here i'll show you" with my hand at the bottom of my mask, after contemplating it for weeks i knew i trusted Wade enough to know who i was. Pulling the mask off quickly i barely catch wades surprised face. "Baby boy please tell me your adorable little face isn't underage because damn you are literally the blueprint for all pretty boys fuck." Not being able to help the snicker that comes out of me i say " 20, i'm 20 and legal" 

"Um you could probably already guess, but I know sometimes your boxes warp my actions into things they aren't so I'm just gonna say it out right. I really really really like you Wade, romantically. In your words, you're the man of my dreams. Um so yeah please say something back because if you dont im gonna jump off this building from embarrassment." 

"God baby boy i'm gonna warn you right now i look ugly as fuck but im gonna take my mask off because i want to kiss you so like prepare for my ugly." He says mimicking how I took off my mask, fast. Once it is off he gives me a unsure look and lets me take him in, i mean i'm not too surprised because i've seen his mouth while we eat but im actually strongly surprised it isnt his mask that make him look so chiseled, its his face that is actually structured beautifully, scars and all. Ignoring the flinch he gives when i put my hands over his cheeks i look into his eyes so he knows i'm sincere when i say " I'm not sure if it is because im so inlove with you or if other people simply lied to you, but god damn you are so damn attractive" disbelief crossed his eyes until he saw the lust in my eyes, taking that as his sign to finally kiss me. The relief I felt when his lips finally touched mine was immeasurable. It just felt like they belonged on me. Hungrily I shift until I'm sitting on his lap, his hands going to my waist immediately. Moaning into the kiss, he takes it as an invitation to enter my mouth, and next thing I know we have been making out for a few minutes at least. Finally realizing I have subconsciously been rocking into him, making us both hard.

Once I realized, I pressed down harder, getting a moan out of him while he said " Baby boy I think we shouldn't be doing this on a roof" I kissed him again before correcting him, "Its Peter, call me Peter please" I say breathlessly. Gaining a smile from him " Finally get to know your name i see petey" he says while getting up with me still wrapped around his waist. Hearing him whisper "Let's take this inside" in response to me whimpering from the loss of us doing anything. 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and getting together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if i know how to write smut so please give me criticism

I've been to Wade's house before. It is basically a bachelor pad, dirty and with little furniture. I can fix that though, if everything turns out the way I want we will be spending a lot of time together in the future. 

What i've never experienced at Wade's house though is being roughly thrown onto the bed. Not complaining though because within an instant he is attacking my mouth, quite hungrily might I add. Does this fool think I have much experience in things like this, because although I might have been a horny bastard on the roof, the walk down to his apartment let my brain catch up. I've barely kissed anyone, let alone made out with them. And if things keep going we are about to have sex, which i've certainly never done. 

Finally letting me breathe, I proclaim in embarrassment while breathing heavy, my worries " Uhmm I know you can probably tell but I don't really have experience, especially in what we are doing." Smilingly shly in response to Wades wicked smile, I pinch him to try to get him to respond. " We don't have to do anything you don't wanna do baby boy, but fyi I think you are keeping up amazingly." Ah this cheeky bastard knows how to make me swoon, I even notice the flex of his muscles. " I swear to God if you make it hurt I'm going to send you flying with my powerful kick." A huff of laughter comes out of him before a mumbled " well it IS gonna hurt at first but I think that's a given seeing im sticking a fat as-" Cutting him off with a hand over his mouth and wide eyes, I start kicking my pants off, somehow wanting him even more. 

I'm not gonna lie, the fingers up my ass did not feel good....at first. But when Wade twisted his 3 fingers up after stretching me for about 5 minutes my vision went blank and my body tingled, a soft moan leaving my mouth. 

Everytime I try to remember what we did that night, I remember some things not at all and some completely. I remember when he first entered me it hurt, like a lot but Wade tried to distract me with kisses. I remember that when he was finally all the way in he didn't move for a minute or two, letting me get used to him. I don't remember how long we went, or the words we said, or the moans we shared. I do remember Wade hitting a spot over and over that had me seeing stars. No matter how much I don't remember when I try to think back on our first time though, I always remember the end. And our string of soft 'I love yous', I remember the way I hit him on the head after and with a soft voice proclaimed that "we better be boyfriends now" and the way Wade's eyes screamed 'please' was enough confirmation. 

\-----

You'd be surprised how easily we fell into step with each other. I moved in with Wade within a month, although it seems like a rush, it was the only way to guarantee we saw each other at least once in the day, as ourselves at least. We did our nightly patrols together, almost every night. But between going to college and working at Stark and Wade....doing whatever he does during the day, we only really saw each other when we were going to sleep. And once a week those few hours we had together was spent...humping each other if you know what I mean.

It was hard being with Wade, but it was harder to not be with him. We kept each other going in a sort of way. And as the end of the college year came , I had more time for our relationship. Simple things, getting food together out of our masks, going bowling (which I suck at apparently according to Wade), taking walks, falling more in love. Don't get me wrong though, it wasn't all peaches and cream. We fought a lot, over stupid things. But truthfully I don't mind the fighting, it makes me love him more, because our arguments usually revolve around aspects of both of us that the other finds...toxic. And we would work through it, always, coming out better people. This new found freedom and understanding with Wade had me finally putting in a request for less hours at Stark, no longer needing the long hours to pay for a full amount of rent. Apparently this act, and I would assume how happy I looked (Because apparently 20 year old spiders were not allowed to be happy) led Tony to believe something was wrong with his favorite spider.

This also meant all of the Avengers thought something was wrong with me, damn Tony's loose ass lips.

\----

Which brings me to now, surrounded by towering avengers asking me question after question, not even waiting for an answer. I'm not sure why it is their business truly, literally only one of them knew what I looked like and my name, that one being Tony. Who was almost amongst the group of questioniers. I miss Wade, they are cutting into my Wade time. Sighing loudly to get their attention I finally ask a question myself, based on all their questions I heard. "Why is me being happy and working less a problem?

Staring bug eyed at me most of them seem to see how ridiculous this is, though of course lil ol captain just has to ask "why though", it is a easy answer really so I say " I live with my boyfriend so rent is cheaper and I don't need to work as much, plus it gives us more time to spend together." The silence that follows reaches deaf ears, because I am already planning what to make for dinner, spaghetti? 

"Um Son, who is your boyfriend?"Tony asks, A small snort escapes me because he is obviously joking right? " I thought yall already knew I was dating wade." "Wade... Wade who?" asks Captain . A louder snort comes out of me this time, the mask muffling it a bit," like Deadpool Wade, come on guys keep up, we have been dating for 6 months already, I thought y'all knew."

I will spare you from the next hour of my life. It consisted of yelling on both parts, them telling me how ' bad ' he is, and me yelling back that they clearly do not know him. The conversation ended when one of them (their faces started to blur from my tears) asked if 'Deadpool is even capable of love' I responded with a wet laugh and firm words of " you act like he isn't human, and quite frankly im disgusted that all of you can't even acknowledge the fact that I said we are in love?! You act like I can't make my own decisions and love who I want." With one last huff from me I leave with my last words of "now if you will excuse me it is my turn to make dinner tonight, and I really miss my boyfriend." I web away as fast as possible to get away from the shock on all of their faces. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally got around to finishing this !

Wade knew something was up the moment I swung through our window. He is always good at that, noticing when things are wrong. I instantly fall into his arms, shakily crying while also trying to explain what happened. An hour later we are on the couch cuddling, with me finally being sated. Wade's fingers are tapping designs into my back, something he knows I love. I would be asleep if I didn't have the thought of it being my night to cook in the back of my head. 

Wade ends up cooking that night, which I will never complain about. I look down to a notification on my phone, a text from Ned expressing how and I quote "he doesn't understand but he will support me no matter what". Kinda back handed but i will take any support I can get at this point.

When I visit my aunt may a few days later she has to slap my hand away from my mouth due to the nervous nail biting. She can always tell when something is bothering me. She has met Wade a few times, they get along pretty well so I know she won't tell me he is bad for me. What really surprises me though is the wake up call she gives me.

"Peter Parker, I know I didn't raise you to be like this” uh oh, she's using her 'you just broke my vase' voice. " Why are you letting other people decide who you are in love with peter? You know the real Wade, you are the one that spends time with him, not those stupid avengers. Do you know how he looks at you peter? Like you single handedly spin the earth's axis. That's all that matters." I chuckle to myself because Wade does like to stare with that look sometimes, I tilt my head in thought on how my gaze at Wade looks to others.

On the way out I give May a hug and tell her I will see her later. Apparently she has something else to say though because she pulls me back a bit and says "Imagine how Wade feels right now, with you clearly being so affected on how others see you guys. He is going to assume you are embarrassed Peter, fix that."

Shizzle she is right. I speed walk back to our apartment as fast as i can. Opening the door gives me a view on the home me and Wade have built together. (Successfully clean now winky wink). My eyes fall to Wade on the phone, his laugh being rough and deep. Of course I sit on his lap, I'm not a hooligan. I can hear the end of his call to Wolverine, " -de fuck those other guys, don't listen to them. Also stop calling me, i keep changing my phone number for a reason." After hanging up I wait for Wade to make eye contact with me, hopefully he feels my powerful love gaze. 

Because I've learned that once you've found your person, nobody else's opinion matters. Especially a bunch of emotionally stunted middle aged adults. And in case you are wondering, yes we did doggy style after that phone call. And what about it? 


End file.
